Devoid
by Amane Saiko
Summary: A new student. An awkward situation. An unusual solution. A surprise guest comes to stay with the Hitachiin twins after not having spoken to them in three years. What secrets does she hold? Why has she suddenly returned? Warnings inside.
1. Reload

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the wonderful Host Club characters. I just turn them into my personal puppets to play with. =) I do take credit for the OC tho.  
_

_Warning: This fic will contain large amounts of the following: swearing, sexual references, [tw]incest, yaoi, lemons and everything in between. It is rated M for good reason. This chapter however is quite tame however. Only kissing and slight groping. (I know your disappointed...so am I)._

_Notes: This is my first fanfic so please be gentle I have a fragile ego =P I will warn you that I tend to get carried away with my stories and they end up being a lot longer then I expect. So far I have enough material to keep this running for over 10 chapters (I keep splitting chapters up as I keep adding new material to nearly every chapter I currently have planned out ARGH!)._

* * *

He could feel her soft lips against his own, at first giving only chaste kisses as if she was unsure with the situation. He ran his hand under her pale blue shirt, noting it was one of his mother's designs and that it looked damn good on this girl, feeling her supple skin under his fingers.

The male pressed his lips to hers again with a little more force then his partner had used. She returned his kisses with just as much enthusiasm, apparently not concerned about the consequences of it anymore. He could feel the girl placing her arms around his neck in an attempt to pull him into a much deeper kiss.

He nipped at her lips slightly, begging for them to open. She obliged and moaned into the kiss as he plunged his tongue into her mouth. He could feel her own tongue against his, massaging gently and slowly.

They fell back onto the bed in each others arms only ever parting to catch their breath. He knew it couldn't last long. That eventually they would have to stop before they got interrupted but at that moment he couldn't think of anything other then HER.

He spread small kisses down the side of her neck stopping to lightly bite at her collarbone. He could hear her muffled moans. She was trying to hard to not be heard by anyone outside the room.

_So cute, _he thought to himself.

He let his fingers run through her beautiful dark hair before making contact with her lips again. He felt her cold hands make their way under his shirt and removing it from his body. Her hands ran over his nipples making him moan into their kiss.

As their lips continued to mesh together, he found himself positioning his body so that he was on top of her. Knowing where this was going she parted her legs so he could lay between them.

The kisses became more heated and lustful. He ran his hand up her leg stopping to rest it just below her hip. He could taste the desire on her lips.

He wanted her.

He needed her.

He heard something in the distance and he didn't care. The only important thing right now was her.

And then it came, that audible shriek that he always heard before…

--

Hikaru Hitachiin woke up suddenly, disorientated and not quite registering where he was. Kaoru looked at his twin with mild interest. Hikaru noted that he was still in class. Realising he had dozed off in the middle of class he attempted to make it look like he was taking notes like he should have been.

Hikaru's mind slowly drifted away from the classroom again and back to his dream or more accurately his memory. He hated thinking of that day. The day she was taken from him. He couldn't stand to re-live it again but his own mind had made him.

Hikaru tried to push the awful yet wonderful memory aside and think on other things but his mind always came back to the same thoughts. Thoughts he assumed were so deeply buried inside his mind that they would never surface again.

He was wrong. It was all triggered by something his mother had mentioned to him a few days ago.

"Hikaru, Kaoru. We are going to be having a guest with us for some time."

"Who?" they had said it in unison.

"Amané. You two remember her right?" his mother had said it with one of her fake smiles, knowing that her sons remembered her very well. They all did.

"Just Amané?" It was Kaoru who had asked.

"Yes, I'm sure she can explain when she gets here on Tuesday."

"You didn't ask?" Hikaru said, in a tone bordering on utter boredom.

"She said it wasn't something to discuss over the phone. That she needed our help. I'll let her stay here for a while before deciding what to do with the poor girl."

Hikaru had nodded and left the room not wanting to know any more then he needed to.

"Your thinking about her again aren't you?" Kaoru's voice penetrated his thoughts, bringing Hikaru back to the classroom. It was lunchtime as the classroom was nearly empty.

Shocked that he had spaced out for such a long time, Hikaru stood up wanting to make his way to the cafeteria.

Kaoru pulled him back into his chair with some harshly spoken words, "Tell me."

"Tell you what?"

"Were you thinking about her?"

"No, of course not. We haven't seen her in years. Why would I start thinking about her now?"

"Maybe because she will be here, in Japan, tomorrow. Or did you just totally forget about that?"

Hikaru sometimes hated how in-tune he was with his brother. They had never been able to hide anything from the other. No thought or feeling was a secret between them. Hikaru always wondered if this was the case with all twins or whether their family was a special case.

"I didn't. I just…why do you think she's coming by herself?"

"I don't know. I just wish she wasn't coming at all. It would be easier that way."

Kaoru sighed as Hikaru placed his arms around his brother and pulled him into a tight embrace.

"Hikaru?"

"Yes, Kaoru…"

"Just don't leave me this time…"

"Never, I promise."

--

It was quiet in the third music room, which was very odd. Usually one could hear the many customers making a big deal about one host or another. But not today for some reason. Hikaru walked in closely followed by his reflection to an almost empty room.

Looking around Hikaru spotted the rest of the hosts crowded towards the back of the room.

"Sorry we're late and…"

"Shhhhh! He's sleeping," Tamaki whispered pulling the twins in the room and sitting them as far away from the others as possible. It was then that they spotted a small figure on the other side of the room, covered in a blanket.

"I do not want you waking up Hunny-Sempai," the blonde lord continued. "Otherwise we will have to tell your customers you aren't available for the rest of the week while you recover from injuries"

"Not to mention the amounts of Yen we could stand to lose by you doing such a thing," Kyouya had his host smile on while he said it but the twins knew he was deadly serious.

"So what are we doing, my lord? Why aren't we open yet?" Hikaru questioned the blonde.

"We will be once Hunny-Sempai wakes up from his nap. You know what he's like when he hasn't had one."

"So we are just going to sit here until he wakes up right?"

"Not exactly," it was Kyouya who spoke. "I wanted to talk to the two of you about something. I understand that you will be having a guest staying with your family starting tomorrow, correct?"

The twins looked at each other. Hikaru knew it was idiotic to ask how Kyouya knew this but he couldn't help but wonder where this piece of information was leaked from.

"Yes, what about it?" Kaoru had answered knowing Kyouya wanted to know more about this guest.

"It seems she has been enrolled at Ouran, I was just going to ask if you knew anything more but…"

"We don't know anything alright," snapped Hikaru. "You can ask _her_ when she gets here if you're so concerned."

Hikaru started to walk off but before he got too far towards the exit he felt a small hand tugging at his jacket.

"Hika-chan, what's wrong?" said Hunny, he had woken up during the discussion and had that worried look on his face that no one could ignore.

"It's nothing," Hikaru turned his attention to the blonde lord. "Tono, is it okay if Kaoru and I leave. There are a few things we need to do at home before our _guest _arrives."

Tamaki nodded his head as Hikaru grabbed Kaoru's hand and flew out of the door before anything else could be said.

--

Neither of the twins said anything on the ride home. Kaoru didn't want to upset his brother further and Hikaru didn't want to bring up anything to do with what was said at the Host Club. So they both sat in silence while their car drove through the upper class neighbourhood close to the Hitachiin Mansion.

The driver got out, opening the door for the twins and they clambered out still not breaking the silence that had settled around them. Hikaru planned to go straight to the room the twins shared and sit down in front of the television. He was thinking about what show he could watch at this time when he heard voices behind the front door.

Kaoru opened the door curious as to who it was being so loud, Hikaru already knew. He would recognise that voice anywhere. No matter how much time had passed he would remember it.

"Hey, it's my twins!" sang the high pitched voice belonging to a dark haired beauty. Hikaru could see she hadn't changed much at all. She was still annoying as ever but it made her even more attractive to him. As soon as he realised what he was thinking he cursed at himself.

_You keep thinking like that and she will end up having to leave again._

It was then that the female smiled at him. Her golden eyes looking straight through him, so much like his own. Her hair was almost the same colour as his, just a hint darker. Her skin had a wonderful olive tint to it which his own would never have. And then Hikaru noticed what she was wearing. That pale blue shirt. The one his mother had given her all those years ago. This time complimented by a skirt instead of pants. The whole memory of last time they had seen each other came flooding back into Hikaru's mind and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

"So…Hikaru, Kaoru…" came the bitter-sweet voice of his child-hood crush, a smirk spreading across her face, "where's your room?"

* * *

_ I really hope you all enjoyed this, feedback/constructive critism is loved. =) I plan to update on a weekly basis but this is subject to change and I won't make any promises. Next chapter will pick up from where we left our twins and OC. If you are utterly confused about the OC right now, all will be explained over the next few chapters (well not all but enough to know exactly why she is around and what her deal is).  
_


	2. Reunion

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Host Club characters (although I wish Hikaru was alllll mine *sigh*) I do own Amané though. _

_Warnings: Moderate language, some violence and then some kissing. So nothing too major this time._

_Note: Hope this is enjoyable even though it is so very late LATE LATE! Can't rush genius. ^^ Reviews are always welcome. :)  
_

* * *

Hikaru continued to stare at her as if she was a ghost. After all Amané had disappeared out of his life so quickly and her reappearance was so sudden that it was as if she was an apparition. A long silence was settling in the entrance hall of the Hitachiin estate but this only seemed to bother Kaoru and his mother. Both of them looked at each other before their mother told Kaoru to show Amané to her room, which their mother had made sure was far away from the twin's rooms while still being on the same floor. Kaoru quickly caught on to his mother's plans and motioned for Amané to follow him. Hikaru watched as Amané gracefully picked up her travelling bag, slung it on her shoulder and followed Kaoru up the stairs. She gave Hikaru a small smile before dancing her way around the corner towards the guest rooms.

As soon as Amané was out of sight, Hikaru's mother rounded on him and gave him a disapproving glare. Unaware of his mother's thoughts Hikaru started towards the stairs, before he had even reached the first stair his mother had grabbed him by the shoulder and swung him back around to face her.

"Where do you think you are off to now?" she asked him in an accusatory voice.

"Thought I would go and help Amané unpack and-"

"And what? Pick up where you two left off? Catch up?" Hikaru was cut off by his mother, who was trying to keep her voice as calm as possible but without much success. "I think you did enough of that last time Amané graced us with her presence."

"I didn't mean-"

"I don't care what you _mean _to do. While Amané is here there will be a few extra rules and all three of you will follow them or so help me I will kick Amané out of our house and she can fend for herself. Is this understood?"

"I'm not going to-"

"IS THIS UNDERSTOOD?" his mother had finally lost her thread of patience. Hikaru thought it best not to anger her further. He knew he deserved this treatment and had lost his mother's trust all those years ago. He was actually surprised at how well his mother was handling the situation.

"Yes, Mother."

"Now, I have already had this conversation with Amané and she assures me that all my rules will be followed. I don't really want to throw Amané out, especially if she doesn't break these rules herself, but I will not have a repeat of the events of three years ago," Hikaru's mother said, her voice straining to maintain a level tone. Hikaru remained silent, not wanting to have to relive those events in his mother's presence. Not wanting to remember that shriek of disgust that was emitted from his mother when she last saw him and Amané together in the same room. Hikaru shook the thoughts away as his mother continued on.

"Firstly, you are not to enter each others bedrooms during the day. You can all hang out downstairs. Obviously you are to stick to your own bedroom at night. Secondly, when you go out, you are to take a maid with you. Finally, you all have a curfew, 8pm, there will be no exceptions," his mother concluded.

Hikaru looked at his mother stunned at the new rules. The twins had never really had rules about anything before. They came and went as they pleased, were never told to stay out of certain rooms of their home and would always go out by themselves. It was as if Hikaru's world had turned inside out. All because Amané was staying with them. All because his mother was scared of a repeat of their obscene behaviour. The worst thing about it all was that Kaoru, who had done nothing wrong at all, was also subjected to these strict rules.

Hikaru nodded his head in agreement with the new rules and slowly started his way towards the stairs, changing direction as he remembered that he was not allowed to go check on the other two. He sat down in the living room, switching on the TV but not really watching it. Hikaru was more absorbed in his own thoughts then the meaningless program being shown. These rules were there to protect himself from Amané, he knew that, but Hikaru couldn't help but feel a stab of guilt as he thought of Kaoru having to put up with the same rules that had been thrust upon himself and Amané. Hikaru would apologise to his twin about this as soon as they were alone, probably in bed tonight.

A pained expression spread across Hikaru's face as his mother's words echoed in his mind. _You are to stick to your own bedroom at night._ Hikaru shook his head as if to jolt himself back to reality. Hikaru almost laughed at himself. Surely his mother didn't expect him and Kaoru to sleep in separate rooms. They never slept apart.

_You're just being paranoid about this, Hikaru. She knows you always sleep in the same room._

He heard his internal voice telling him what he already knew. Even though the twins had separate rooms, they always spent the night in one of their rooms. But just to satisfy the odd feeling in his stomach, Hikaru knocked on the door to his mother's office.

"Yes?" answered his mother, seeming to have calmed down since the heated discussion in the entrance hall. Hikaru pushed the door open.

"Mother, I had a question about the rules..." he paused, a sharp pain entering his throat."About keeping to our own rooms, that doesn't mean that-"

"Hikaru, if this is about the usual sleeping arrangements that you and Kaoru have, then the answer is yes you will be sleeping in your separate rooms while Amané is here. I would like to see that continue after she is gone if it's not too much trouble," Hikaru's mother gave him a warm smile before continuing. "You are both getting older and over the next few years I hope to be meeting some fine young ladies that think my sons are the most important things in their lives. Will you and Kaoru still be sleeping in the same bed when that time comes?"

Hikaru was taken aback by this. He hadn't really thought about what would happen if one of them started seriously dating someone in the future. So few people had entered the twin's world that it had never been discussed between the two brothers. Hikaru's mother sighed and addressed him again.

"I didn't think either of you had thought of that. I know you are very close to your brother but one day you will go your separate ways. It's not such a bad thing so don't look at me like I'm crazy Hikaru."

Hikaru's jaw had just about dropped to the floor as his mother was saying this. _Kaoru and I...go our separate ways? _The thought alone sounded insane. The more Hikaru thought on it, the more he was convinced that no one would be special enough to enter their world and make one of them separate from the other. The closest anyone ever got to doing so was Amané and...She understood that could never happen. She was just like them.

"I was meant to tell you before Amané got here but with her early arrival...I won't check in on your rooms tonight but after that I want to see you both in separate beds."

Hikaru gave a slight nod and departed the room, despair creeping its way through his body. How could his mother expect the twins to be apart, even if it's just at night? Dreading having to tell his ototo(1) of the new arrangements. At least he wouldn't have to sleep alone tonight. If his mother wasn't checking on them they could get away with sleeping together, but after that...

Hikaru didn't even want to think about how his nights would be without Kaoru. He was contemplating ignoring this part of the new rules until he remembered what the consequences of that would be. _I don't really want to throw Amané out, especially if she doesn't break these rules herself. _No matter how much he couldn't stand thinking of his soon to be lonely nights, he wasn't going to risk Amané getting kicked out of the house for his selfish needs. He cared about her too much to be responsible for that.

Hikaru had returned to the TV. Room to find Kaoru and Amané sitting in complete silence, staring blankly at the screen which was showing some movie neither of them cared about. He made his way to the couch and slumped onto it, secretly glad that they had no interest in conversation at this moment. The older twin did not want to tell Kaoru about what his mother had said but from the look on his ototo's face it was like he already knew something was up.

The long uncomfortable silence dragged on. It was Amané who finally decided to break it.

"I see your mother had a nice long talk with you too, Hika-chan," she said, rolling her eyes. "What's the deal with these rules or whatever anyway? Are they special ones for me or is your mum always a Nazi?"

Hikaru just shrugged. He really didn't want to have to talk about the reason these rules are in place. After he and Amané had been caught in their compromising position three years ago, she had been whisked away so quickly that they had never gotten a chance to talk about what the hell either had been thinking. Hikaru never wanted to have that conversation.

"Usually we don't have these rules. You are right to assume they are especially for you Amané," said Kaoru. Amané clapped and giggled enthusiastically. Anyone else would think she had just seen a wonderful performance, but the twins knew exactly what she was thinking. The brothers looked at each other, Kaoru had an awful worried expression on his face, and Hikaru looked like he was going to be sick.

"Amané," started Kaoru, sighing before taking on a serious tone. "This is no game. I think my mother is serious about kicking you out if any of us misbehave."

"She can't kick me out if we aren't caught," said Amané slyly, grinning from ear to ear. "Or have you two gone soft while I've been away?"

"We know our limits, even if you do not Amané," responded Kaoru through gritted teeth.

"And I thought at least you two, the two I love the most, would help keep me entertained. You know how I detest boredom," whined Amané, her lips forming a slight pout that Hikaru couldn't help but notice.

"It's just..." started Hikaru, keeping his eyes downcast least his eyes betray his words."We...I don't want you kicked out. So do whatever Mother says and don't come near me."

"Don't go near you?" she said it as if it was very difficult to comprehend.

Hikaru sighed. He had started the dreaded conversation; he may as well finish it as quickly as possible. He stood up, still avoiding Amané's eyes. Amber eyes that would make him turn to putty which she could mould to her own design.

"Whatever happened last time I saw you, it's in the past and I'm not interested in revisiting it so you can stop being a bitch about it and behave yourself or you can be an idiot and get kicked out. Your choice Amané," Hikaru spat, feeling worse with every lie that came from his mouth. He knew he still wanted her, still cared; still...His theory was that the meaner he was to her, the easier it would make this whole situation.

Hikaru turned to leave the room but before he had made it to the door he felt someone jump on his back, the sudden weight making him fall to the ground. Stunned, Hikaru attempted to turn to see who his attacker was but before he could crane his head around enough a hand had pushed his shoulder to the floor. A pair of lips brushed against his ear.

"Do you enjoy making assumptions about me Hika-chan or did you just need to try to insult me to make yourself feel better about the situation we find ourselves in? Do you think I would be anywhere near you if I had a choice? Or do you believe me to be a sadist like you and enjoy your suffering? You have no idea what I have put up with these past three years so I suggest you stop talking to me like you know me because...you don't anymore."

With that Amané leaped up off Hikaru and stalked out past him and up the stairs. If Hikaru didn't know better, he would have sworn he saw the sparkle of tears in Amané's eyes.

--

Hikaru stepped out of the bathroom into his bedroom, where he spotted Kaoru splayed out on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He knew something was bothering his ototo, Kaoru was never this quiet when they were alone. Before Hikaru could say anything about it his twin sat bolt upright on the bed and turned to look at his mirror image. A sigh of relief escaped Kaoru as he ran his fingers through his own hair.

"Oh, it's only you Hikaru...thought it was someone else."

"Who else would it be?" But Hikaru answered his own question..._Amané_.

Kaoru sighed.

"Do you really think, after all that was said, that she would still sneak in here," asked Hikaru, trying to make it sound as casual as possible.

"She's hurting. Badly. Would you want to be alone?"

"That's a stupid question to ask me Kaoru. I never want to be alone."

"Then it should be clear to you that Amané cannot cope alone either. Why else do you think she is here? As she said, if she had a choice she wouldn't be here."

"But, why is she her by herself in the first place? Where the hell is-"

"Don't. You need to ask Amané about that."

Exhausted, Hikaru joined his brother on the bed, pulling Kaoru down to lay with him.

"You know, I'm going to miss this," whispered Hikaru.

"So Mother broke the news to you then? About actually using both our bedrooms for once?"

"Yeah...the things I agree to, all for Amané...and she still treats me like shit."

"That's just the way Amané is, and she won't change her ways for anyone, least of all us."

A very comfortable silence fell between the twins. Hikaru was trying to memorise exactly how it felt laying next to Kaoru, hoping that memory would comfort him when he was left alone at night in the future. He could see before him the long sleepless nights that lay ahead and he shuddered.

"Kaoru..."

"Yeah," Kaoru responded, in a sleepy slur.

"I'm sorry," Hikaru whispered into his twin's ear. "You did nothing and yet still, have to follow these stupid rules. It's my fault. I'm so sorry, Kaoru."

Hikaru caressed his twin's identical face, before placing a light kiss on his forehead.

"Its fine Hikaru, I don't mind," said Kaoru as he snuggled closer to his brother, draping an arm over Hikaru's bare chest. With his arms around his ototo, Hikaru slept, probably the last night of sleep he will get in a long time.

--

A loud bang sounded through the twin's bedroom followed by a familiar "Oh fuck". Hearing whose voice it was Hikaru immediately looked around the bedroom. It took a while for his eyes to adjust to the darkness but he already knew what he would see.

Crouching by the side of the bed, obviously in pain, was Amané. She looked up as Hikaru leaned over his brother's body to flick on the lamp, her eyes welling up with tears. Hikaru could tell from her tear streaked face that she had been crying a lot longer then just the last few minutes.

"What the fuck are you doing?" hissed Hikaru, having limited patience after having being woken up in the middle of the night.

"Nothing, I was just…I'm not…," stammered Amané before bursting into fresh tears, burying her face in her hands in an attempt to disguise her anguish.

"What are you playing at?" growled Hikaru as he grabbed Amané's wrists and pulled her face closer too his own. "Do you want to get caught?"

"Hikaru, don't…I just…," whispered Amané in a voice only barely audible. Tears were still running down her face as she struggled to speak.

"What the fuck do you want?" Hikaru snapped at the crying figure. There was a short silence before Amané looked directly at him and smirked.

"Won't even comfort a lady when she is crying at your bedside? Hika-chan…I thought I had taught you better then that," said Amané in her most condescending tone. She began to giggle slightly, entertained by Hikaru's expression of pure anger.

"You barely count as a lady, Amané. Crocodile tears can only get you so far, they can't work miracles."

"Aaah you are right. I am no lady. I'm glad you at least remember that much about our time together, my lovely."

"Get the fuck out. You're making me sick," Hikaru spat as he thrust Amané's wrists back at her, making her overbalance and collapse from her knees. Wasting no time Amané raised herself from her crumpled heap by the bedside and stood over Hikaru, leaning in as close to his face as he would allow.

"Just one more thing before I go back to my lonely, empty room," whispered Amané, mere centimetres away from Hikaru's skin. It all happened so quickly Hikaru hadn't understood what occurred until he felt soft lips upon his own, melding to them perfectly. He found himself automatically kissing back, until he realised whose lips he was kissing. He quickly drew back, disgusted with himself for folding so easily.

Even though he knew he shouldn't and that he would regret it in the morning, Hikaru pulled Amané into his arms, allowing their lips to meet again. She parted her mouth slightly allowing him to thrust his tongue inside.

"Naoto…" muttered a voice from behind him.

The almost silent groan jolted Hikaru back to reality and he pulled away from Amané instantly. Kaoru did have a tendency to talk in his sleep from time to time. Hikaru was grateful for his brother's quirk at this moment. He made a mental note to thank him in the morning.

It was then that Hikaru noticed Amané, standing stock still next to his bed still staring at Kaoru with a look of utmost grief. She didn't move, it didn't even look as if she was breathing.

"Amané?"

Slowly she turned her head to look at who had addressed her. Hikaru thought he could see her eyes welling up with tears. And then almost as if nothing had happened Amané smiled.

"So, you do still want me then, my Hika-chan?" she said, her smile growing wider by the second. "Then again, I must be up against some tough competition…what with this Host Club you belong to and everything."

With that Amané turned around to leave. As she reached the doorway she whipped her head back around to face Hikaru.

"By the way, be sure to introduce me to the rest of this Host Club at school tomorrow, I'm dying to meet your 'friends'."

And with a giggle and a broad smile she left Hikaru to contemplate what had happened and to wonder whether any tears shed tonight by Amané were in fact…real.

--

(1) Ototo - Japanese for younger brother

* * *

_Oh gosh I was so late writing this! Apologies to everyone I kept waiting. I had a death in the family so I didn't really feel like writing for a few weeks. But everything is now back on track and Chapter 3 will be early (just needs to be proof read). Hopefully the length of this chapter makes up for the lateness (It's nearly double the length of Chapter one...I went a little overboard I think -.-)_ _Next chapter...ooooooh we find out why Amané and Hikaru are so very wrong for each other (or as I argue…so very right ^^)  
_


	3. Relative

__

Disclaimer: Again I say I don't own these wonderful characters (Amané doesn't count as a wonderful character). They belong to Bisco Hatori, without her I would have no reason to live (or write fanfic).

Warnings: For this chapter we have swearing (as usual) and some innocent glomping. The chapters keep getting tamer and tamer. I must fix that!

Note: So I was going to post this tomorrow. But I got impatient. This chapter we switch to Amané's point of view, which I find so much easier to write with for a few reasons. 1. She's my own character. 2. She's one of my multiple personalities. 3. If I write her OOC she yells at me and gives me a headache. Remember to review and tell me how much you love/like/hated it.

* * *

The young woman ran back to the mirror, checking her reflection yet again, trying to make her fringe sit differently. It doesn't work. It never does. For weeks Amané had been trying to wear her hair just a little differently. She was sick of being reminded of _her_ every time she looked in a reflective surface.

"Hurry the fuck up Amané!"

"Hikaru! Watch your mouth!"

"Sorry, hurry the _hell_ up then!"

She heard the twins bickering in the entrance hall, waiting for her to be ready to leave for school. Amané remembered when she also had someone to fight with before school. She felt the sharp stab of pain that went hand in hand with thoughts like that.

Frustrated at her appearance, Amané threw her hairbrush back under the bathroom sink and dashed down the stairs, giving a small bow of greeting to her twins as the three of them rushed out the door.

"Trying to be late for your first day at Ouran are you?" snapped Hikaru, not even looking at her as he talked. Amané had a sneaking suspicion that this attitude he had been using with her all morning may have had something to do with the events of the previous night. She dare not to bring it up now though, least someone overhear their conversation.

Hikaru climbed into the car waiting for them outside, while Kaoru held the door open for Amané and motioned for her to get in. The younger twin climbed in after her and shut the door, the car remaining silent after that except for the roaring engine.

The school wasn't far from the Hitachiin estate and they arrived in good time. The silence continued on their way across the grounds towards the main building. It was only broken by Kaoru explaining where Amané should go to get to her classroom before running to catch up with Hikaru, who was already halfway down the hall.

Gossip must have spread like wildfire about the new student in 2A as it seemed like as soon as she entered the classroom, everyone fell quiet as if they had just been talking about her. Amané didn't like this feeling one bit. Never did she shy away from attention but to feel like every single movement is being monitored by a room full of people wasn't the attention Amané preferred.

She glanced around quickly, spotting an empty desk towards the back of the classroom. Amané deduced that it would be a preferable choice of seating since no one's eyes could pierce her from behind.

She hastily swung her bag under her desk and took her chosen seat. Looking around she noticed she had taken the seat closest to a tall blonde male. As the male turned his head he caught Amané's eyes staring at him. He just gave her a stunning smile and turned back to face his dark haired friend, as if he received that kind of attention all the time.

The bell rang and the teacher walked in. Everyone stood up and bowed. Amané hurried to follow suit as she remembered this custom of Japan from her early education. After they had all returned to their seats, the roll was called. Things were going quite smoothly, no one was really paying too much attention to Amané, until…

"Hitachiin, Amané?"

"Hai,"(1) she answered, raising her hand slightly. At once whispers started flying around the room. _Hitachiin?...Isn't that the twins last name?...Is she related to them do you think?_

The teacher had to clear his throat several times to get the class to become silent again. He finished calling the roll and the lesson started. With no one daring to whisper, Amané had to put up with the stares from her classmates. Throughout the whole lesson she felt the penetrating stares, most having to turn in their seats to get a look at her. Amané found this beyond irritating.

When the bell finally rang for lunch and the lesson from hell was over, Amané gave a sigh of relief. She knew she still wouldn't be able to avoid the stares, but at least she could go see her twins. She was sure that would probably confirm everyone's assumptions but Amané needed a safety blanket and since her usual one was gone...The Hitachiin brothers were the next best thing. A voice shook these thoughts from her mind.

"Ah such a beauty graces us with her presence. May I escort you to the cafeteria?" said the blond who had smiled at her earlier, offering his hand and bowing his head slightly. Amané giggled, raising a hand to cover her mouth. Thinking he had charmed her, the blond continued.

"Oh how rude I have been, I should offer you my name. I'm Suou Tamaki, but you may call me Tamaki, my princess."

And with that Amané couldn't help but break into a fit of laughter. The blond named Tamaki looked at her with a puzzled look, like he had never had a girl react as Amané was to his charms. After she had composed herself, wiping the tears from her eyes, Amané spoke.

"So you are the famous Tamaki-sama I've heard so much about?" she smiled at him. "You are as entertaining and idiotic as Hika-chan and Kao-chan have lead me to believe."

Tamaki stood there, looking at Amané with a face of pure shock on his face. The shock turned to hurt and before long Tamaki had retreated to the corner of the room, crouched down on the ground, staring at the floor. As Amané walked past the sulking figure, she whispered under her breath.

"Definitely my new toy."

--

After getting lost what felt like a million times, Amané finally found 1A's classroom. She spotted the twins on the far side of the room talking to another student. The brothers had their backs to the door, _Perfect._ Amané made her way across the classroom, ignoring the curious stares from others, not taking her eyes off her prey. When she was a small distance away from the targets, she launched into a small run, jumping so she landed on one's back while knocking him into his reflection. All three of them collapsed to the floor with Amané giggling with glee, pressing kisses to the twin's cheeks and foreheads.

"Missed you!"

Kaoru started laughing.

"It's only been a few hours, Ama-chama," Kaoru retorted with a huge grin.

"Who are you calling 'Ama-chama' Kao-chan! You _know _I hate that name," Amané said turning away as if embarrassed, a smirk spread across her face. She stood up, messing up Kaoru's hair.

"What the hell was that for?" Hikaru had managed get out from underneath the pile of bodies and looked at Amané as if she had committed a terrible crime. Amané cupped her hands around Hikaru's face.

"I'm just happy to see you both," she said with a smile, pressing another soft kiss to his forehead. Amané was happy to see Hikaru's face relax. It seemed like he had cooled down during class. Someone cleared their throat and Amané noticed most of the students were looking at her and the twins with even more curiosity then before. She shrugged off their glares and went to sit down at an empty desk.

"So how's your day been?" It was Kaoru that pulled up a chair first and started the conversation.

"Wasn't too bad...until they called out the roll. Why must you and Hika-chan be so well known?"

Hikaru and the other student they had been talking to joined Amané and Kaoru at the desk. Hikaru laughed.

"Ha, been getting a few glances and whispers already then? Can't help but draw attention to yourself can you?" he said it with a smile on his face, the first real smile she had seen on Hikaru's face since she arrived yesterday.

"Oh be quiet. Least I'm not being rude and inconsiderate by not introducing your friends to me." Amané looked at the small male. "Hi, I'm Hitachiin Amané. It's nice to see my twins have finally made a friend."

"Hitachiin-sama?" the male said with a look of confusion on his face. Amané knew what he was trying to process. The fact that she had the same last name as Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Haruhi, you are right to assume that Amané-sama is related to Hikaru-kun and Kaoru-kun, cousins in fact," the voice had come from behind Amané. She turned around in her seat and saw a dark haired male, holding a clipboard he was apparently reading from. He pushed his glasses up with a finger and smiled at her. Amané recognised him from her class.

"How do you know that?" she said cocking her head to one side.

"Kyouya-sempai knows everything," answered Kaoru.

"You get used to it after a while," added Hikaru with a shrug.

"Cousins?!?" said the tall blond who had followed Kyouya into the room.

"Yes, Tamaki...cousins. I thought you might have figured it out for yourself with her display in our classroom but obviously I give you too much credit," Kyouya sighed and shook his head. Tamaki once again retreated to the corner of the room to sulk.

"What did you do to Tono, Ama-chama?" It was Hikaru who questioned her using that horrid nickname her cousins insisted to call her.

"Me? I didn't do a thing. It was Tamaki-sama who insisted on calling me...his 'princess'," said Amané, falling into another fit of laughter which Kaoru and Hikaru joined.

"Trying to hit on her already Tono?" said Kaoru directing it towards the corner Tamaki had claimed for himself.

"Have you no shame? First Haruhi, now Amané..." chimed Hikaru. He turned to look at his brother feigning fear. "I hope we aren't next." The twins erupted in laughter. Amané chuckled to herself.

"I do think it was a little sweet though. Trying to make the new girl feel welcome," said Amané throwing a genuine smile towards the corner.

"Ah I see! So you do find me charming after all!" Tamaki recovered from his depression very quickly. "You must come and delight us with your beauty at the Host Club sometime. I would be honoured to serve one as radiant as you." Tamaki gave Amané one of his sparkling smiles which a couple of near-by girls were lapping up, even though it wasn't directed at them.

"I was already planning to visit Tamaki-sama. I've heard about this Host Club and it interests me very much," responded Amané. "I was going to come today actually since I don't belong to a club yet."

"Ah your presence will make me weep with joy. It would be my pleasure to spend more time with you," Tamaki had now turned on his complete host charm which had made a small group of girls gather near him.

"We should probably get back to class, lunch is about to end," said Kyouya, he dropped his voice so that only Amané could hear. "And I have some questions for you Amané-san." They walked out into the hallway, a few steps behind Tamaki so he wouldn't overhear.

"About what?" questioned Amané, wondering what someone she had just met would want to discuss with her.

"Oh just about yourself, just to satisfy my curiosity." Kyouya smiled and adjusted his glasses again. "You weren't born in Japan were you?"

"No, I was raised in Australia since that's were my family ran their business."

"And it's your mother who is Japanese and related to Hikaru and Kaoru's mother?"

"Yes, I guess it is pointless to ask how you know this, right?"

"I never divulge my sources," Kyouya answered giving Amané yet another one of his host smiles. "You speak Japanese very well though, it's impressive."

"Well I did live here for a few years when I was in middle school. That's how I know Hika-chan and Kao-chan so well. We saw each other a lot back then. Even though we went to different schools we were all very close."

"But you moved back to Australia didn't you? Why?"

Amané stopped walking. Looking stone faced and serious she cursed herself, this was where the conversation had been leading to. She was so stupid to not have seen it before now. How could she have been lead into such a trap. Kyouya looked back at her.

"Is there something wrong?"

"No, nothing. I got distracted, what were you saying?" Amané hoped that Kyouya would change the topic but luck was not on her side.

"I asked why you moved back to Australia. If you liked it so much here, why move back?"

_Because I was caught making out with my cousin, that's why you sly evil bastard._

"Something to do with family business, I don't know the details. Never took much interest in it," lied Amané. She wasn't about to let those skeletons out of the family closet. There is no way he could know about what happened three years ago and he wouldn't find out either. No one would. Her love affair with Hikaru was her business anyway.

"I see." Kyouya knew she wasn't telling the truth. Amané could tell by the way he looked at her with those piercing eyes. "Can I ask you one last question?"

"Ask away," said Amané, wanting the discussion to be over quickly before anything more painful was brought up.

"I was wondering where your sister was..."

Tears welled up in Amane's eyes, falling down her face before she could muster up the strength to stop them escaping. She was angry. Mostly at herself for being so weak. Images and memories kept flashing before her mind's eye making the tears flow more freely. Amané found herself on the floor just outside her classroom, sobbing uncontrollably, being stared at by every student who walked past.

Kyouya offered his hand to her to help her stand. A flash of pure rage engulfed Amané at the sight of Kyouya's hand. She stood up herself, her hands shaking from the anger inside her caused by this person standing in front of her.

"That's none of your fucking business. Stay away from me," yelled Amané, not caring about the surrounding students scrambling into classrooms. She turned sharply and stormed into the classroom, she whispered just loud enough for Kyouya to hear.

"I have no sister."

--

(1.) Hai- Yes

* * *

_So many twists and turns, I love it! I'm sure some of you saw that one coming. I had been dropping hints for 2 chapters. ^^ The main purpose of this chapter was to introduce Amané and get some background on her, having some fun along the way._

_I give credit to my Sis Rach for the 'corner of woe' comment. I'm sorry! I had to steal it! _

_Chapter 4 should be done in a few days and we finally get to see the whole host club in action. (Last night I was dreaming of my fic and I had THE best idea for chapter 4, I'm so excited now!) I'm hoping to have to plaster warnings all over the place. ^^ _


	4. Renouncement

_AN: Omfg I'm updating…aren't you all shocked! To make up for the HUGE delay on this chapter I tried to make this worth the wait. I hope it is! Please tell me if it's not so I can make next chapter even better ^.^ I did have this finished about a month ago, but I looked at it, deleted the vast majority of it since it was…absolute trash…and started over. Hope you like :D_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing (besides my OC's) I just make the characters do all sorts of wicked things :) _

_Warning: It's Lime Time and it's Yaoi-lious! So if you have an aversion to highly descriptive man sex…stop here. :)_

_

* * *

  
_

Kyouya Ootori sat in the third music room, seemingly concentrating on something important on his laptop which rested in his lap. In reality however Kyouya was absorbed in his own thoughts. The meaningless typing on his laptop was to prevent any of the other hosts, who were busy organising the room before the club opened, from interrupting him as they so often did.

Kyouya was still piecing together the conversation he had with Amané. He hated not knowing things, must be his desire for complete control that is responsible for his constant gathering of knowledge. Although most of the time the knowledge Kyouya gathered did prove useful.

His conversation with Amané had proved to be more interesting then suspected. Most of the information gathered from her Kyouya already knew or suspected, but it wasn't the information that was interesting to him this time. What intrigued him was Amané's reactions to certain questions. Kyouya had not meant to provoke such a reaction so soon after meeting Amané. He found that his desire to know more had increased due to upsetting her so much.

The most interesting had to be her denying the existence of a sister. Kyouya knew she had one. It was a little difficult to gain access to the medical records but he had never failed to collect information before, and this time was no different. Kyouya had learnt that Amané and her sister, Naoto, had been sent to a psychiatric 'retreat' soon after leaving Japan three years ago. Of course, Kyouya couldn't find out exactly why they were both there but he assumed that it had something to do with the reason both sisters suddenly left Japan with their mother and he was determined to find out the reason.

Kyouya had been so lost in thought that he hadn't noticed his eyes leave the screen of his laptop and travel around the room, landing on the Host Club's president. Tamaki turned around feeling the burn of eyes on him, surprised to see that it was his shadow king looking his way. Tamaki smiled. Kyouya noted it wasn't his usual host smile but his genuine one, his embarrassed smile. _Since when has he started smiling at me like that? _Kyouya wondered before answering his own mental question.

It was the same smile he had used a week ago, and another time about 2 weeks before that. It made Tamaki look so innocent, so..._cute._ Kyouya had always had a weak spot for the idiot king for no good reason but when he used that smile, Kyouya's willpower would crumble and there is nothing he can say no to.

The last time Tamaki had used that god-forsaken smile on him had turned out to be the most interesting. They had been at Kyouya's house, Tamaki had begged to come over, reminding Kyouya that it was winter and time to have the kotatsu (1) out. Kyouya had obliged purely to prevent a Tamaki tantrum he was so famous for.

It wasn't until Tamaki had his lips against Kyouya's neck that the shadow king started to believe how possible it was for Tamaki to have ulterior motives. Kyouya had started to protest at this point but as soon as Tamaki flashed his wonderful smile complete with slightly flushed cheeks most thoughts disappeared from Kyouya's mind. He was too distracted by Tamaki's lips travelling towards his own to have any thoughts not directly connected to Tamaki's mouth.

Kyouya's hand crept around to the back of Tamaki's neck, tugging him closer so their lips grazed. The sound of Tamaki's breath quickening filled Kyouya's ears. He had been too distracted by the turn of events to notice they had made it onto his bed. The two males had entwined their bodies on top of the silk sheets, their lustful lips melding together.

Kyouya found himself on top of Tamaki, slyly kissing down Tamaki's neck to his ear. Kyouya loved the reaction he got every time he did this and right on cue Tamaki let out a small yelp as Kyouya's tongue grazed against his earlobe. Kyouya couldn't help but smile as Tamaki's cheeks flushed with more red.

Tamaki wrapped his arms around Kyouya's neck, pulling the dark-haired male closer to himself. Kyouya could feel him self getting hard and pressed his erection against Tamaki's thigh.

Knowing exactly what his Shadow King wanted, Tamaki slid his hand down Kyouya's chest to his belt, which was swiftly undone and discarded. The hand lingering at Kyouya's pant line before delving inside to grasp his throbbing erection.

With their lips pressing against each other once more, Tamaki moved his hand to slowly stroke Kyouya. The Shadow King shivered at his touch, Tamaki's hand moving teasingly slow. Kyouya lowered his head so he could seductively whisper into his friend's ear.

"Are we going to do this or are you just going to tease me again?"

A cheeky smirk spread across Tamaki's face.

"Don't you trust me to please you?" he answered in fake woefulness, loosening his grip on Kyouya and withdrawing his hand to place on Kyouya's hip.

Before Kyouya could retort back, Tamaki had flipped him onto his back in one graceful movement. Leering over him, Tamaki flashed his signature smile at Kyouya before assaulting his lips once more. Tamaki scattered soft kisses down Kyouya's neck, unbuttoning his shirt and kissing the exposed flesh. Kyouya ran his fingers through Tamaki's silky hair, guiding the blonde's lips to where he wanted them to go next.

Tamaki slyly slid down off the bed onto his knees, grabbing Kyouya's shirt to pull him into a sitting position. Kneeling in front of Kyouya, the Host King lowered his head towards Kyouya's crotch. He swiftly unbuttoned Kyouya's restricting pants and ever so slowly pulled down the zipper with his teeth. Kyouya watched in awe as his pants were removed. He couldn't remember seeing Tamaki look any sexier then he did now. Obviously Tamaki was no amateur.

With his erection exposed, Kyouya grabbed hold of Tamaki's hair and pulled his head back, leaning in for a lust-filled kiss. Tamaki took this as a sign to continue what he started, he pulled away from Kyouya's lips. The Shadow King tossed his head back as he felt Tamaki's first light kisses fluttering over his manhood.

Tamaki's lips explored Kyouya from head to base, finally running his tongue along his length before letting Kyouya slip into his mouth. With one hand securely wrapped around the base of Kyouya's erection, Tamaki caressed the head with his tongue, making small circles.

Kyouya's moans quickly escaped his lips. Tamaki's tongue was working excruciatingly slowly and Kyouya could only think _he is still teasing me_. Not being content with the pacing, Kyouya fisted Tamaki's hair and thrust himself deeper into the King's mouth.

Tamaki made a slight gagging noise as his throat was suddenly filled. Regaining his composure within seconds, the blond haired male quickened his pace, increasing the suction that held Kyouya inside him. Tamaki had been waiting for his Shadow King to take control of the situation. Kyouya's ability to be in control of everything was such a turn on for Tamaki, and now Kyouya was taking control of _him. _

Kyouya could feel his orgasm steadily climbing. The way Tamaki's lips felt wrapped around his shaft was indescribable. Kyouya looked down only to be met with a pair of sparkling blue eyes staring right at him, looking so innocent and yet so very dirty at the same time.

Keeping eye contact, Tamaki took in Kyouya's full length, his tongue working the underside of the erection. _Why must he be so good at this? _Kyouya's thoughts were all centred on the blond male at this moment. Kyouya's hands gripped Tamaki's shoulders tightly as he came and the King swallowed it down greedily.

Slowly, Tamaki withdrew Kyouya, kissing the tip before being snatched up in a seductive kiss; courtesy of Kyouya's lips. It felt like the kiss went on for hours, yet in reality Kyouya knew it only lasted moments. Tamaki's embarrassed smile lit up his face as their lips parted, he muttered something about having Host Club related things to plan and was gone before Kyouya could process the information.

"Mommy! The devil children are misbehaving again!"

Kyouya snapped out of his reminiscing to find a whining Tamaki tugging at his jacket.

"What is it this time?" Kyouya sighed. He was way too used to being referred to as 'Mommy' at the Host Club to be bothered by it anymore.

"They are saying my charms are useless! USELESS!"

"We said no such thing," defended Hikaru, having followed Tamaki to torture him some more.

"We said they were useless against Amané," corrected Kaoru, leaning against his brother.

"It's completely different," the twins chimed together.

"Mommy! Tell them it's not true!" Tamaki whined, desperate for someone to stop these devils bad mouthing him.

"Hikaru-kun and Kaoru-kun have a point, Tamaki. Your hosting skills seem to be ineffectual against the likes of Amané-san," Kyouya clarified, sending Tamaki into his corner of woe to sulk at his harsh words.

The Hitachiin twins looked at each other and gave grins of victory to each other, satisfied with their work.

"Don't you two have things you should be doing other than baiting Tamaki?"

The twins shrugged, "Probably," and walked off.

With everyone else busy organising to open the Host Club, Kyouya folded his arms over his chest and looked over to Tamaki who was still sulking.

"Have you recovered yet?" Kyouya enquired referring to Tamaki's ability to quickly pull him self together after retreating to a corner. Tamaki looked up at the Shadow King and flashed a smile.

"Have now," responded Tamaki. He got up and walked past Kyouya, stopping to whisper quickly in his ear. "And I need you for a moment, just for something that requires a bit more…_privacy_."

Kyouya's eyes widened, catching Tamaki's ill-disguised meaning. Kyouya smirked before proceeding to follow Tamaki out of the third music room, remembering that there was nothing subtle about Tamaki.

---

(1) kotatsu- low wooden table covered in a futon, usually with a heat source built in underneath. Used in Japan in the winter time.

* * *

_Amané: HEY!!! You can't finish now!!! Where am I in this chapter?!?_

_Saiko: Well…ummm…_

_Amané: And why does it feel like this is one big flashback?_

_Saiko: umm…because it is? XD_

_Amané: I was under the impression that we were writing a Hitachiin fic Saiko…_

_Saiko: So I can't have a side story? :( Where's the fun in that? :D_

_Amané: *sigh*_

_Saiko AN: ok so…ummm I got carried away with this chapter :D The limey goodness wasn't meant to take up the whole chapter, but it did -.- So I cut the rest of the chapter short and plunged most of the left over plot points into next chapter so I could post this sooner…aren't you guys lucky :D _

_Since this is my first yaoi Lime I would really appreciate feedback on it, I'm so very nervous about it. I keep thinking that Kyouya is a bit OOC. I found it so hard getting into his headspace. After throwing my fourth hissy fit over Kyouya's inner thoughts…I swore to myself I'm never doing his POV ever again [Although I'm pretty sure this story is going to make me have to do it again NOOOOOOO!] _

_Thank you to everyone who reviewed last time. And if you are still reading after my way too long unannounced vacation [i.e. Being too busy/lazy] I hope this makes up for the long wait :D I'll be realistic and say next chapter might take up to a month [I have a con coming up and I need to style a bitch of a wig -.-] then again…it might be up as soon as later in the week. It depends if I pull another all-nighter-drinking-alone-and-writing-fic things. XD_

_Amané AN: Please note, Saiko is a dirty, dirty pervert who should really stop writing smut after drinking Woodstock! She should also stop writing such long ANs. People don't care about ANs!_


	5. NOTE: where is chapter 5?

Hey guys Saiko here… so I am failing on an epic scale currently. I said I would have the next chapter up MONTHS ago and I still haven't started writing it. I'm really sorry guys.

There are a few reasons for the delay. The biggest being I moved houses a few months back and I still haven't finished unpacking.

Secondly, I've been really lazy and unmotivated lately. -.-

This stems from a heap of little stupid problems getting to me, and one major problem which I have no clue how to resolve *sigh* At least this time it's my own mental illness being a fuck ^_^

Thirdly, I decided to do a complete overhaul of my story plan. As in, I went so far as to massively change Amané's history.

Amané : and I hate you for it Saiko! I told you all that stuff in confidence!

Saiko: But this makes your character more accurate…and less perfect ^_^

Amané: But I AM perfect…

Saiko: oh brother -.-

So anyway…where was I…ah…changed Amané's history to a more accurate version. I believe it's more interesting anyway. [for those that don't know Devoid is based on the memories of one of my personalities, Amané {I have DiD btw guys, just so you know -.-}] And this change has a ripple effect and has changed most of the things I had planned out.

So when will the next chapter be out? I have no idea -.- If it makes anyone feel better I've had a plotbunny annoying me for three months now and it won't go away so I'll be writing a one-shot with everyone's favourite twins 3 Hopefully that will get me more in the mood to get back to Devoid.

I'm attempting to write some now but…my eyes hurt so bad. I blame my slight obsession with man and all the Yullen fics I've been reading instead of writing Devoid -.- Btw if any of you are man fans and haven't read Circus of Night yet…I urge you too. I've been having CoN related dreams for the past week lalala~! Only Slightly obsessed…

I don't know how I get so off topic but I always manage it…

So look forward to a new story up soon, possibly a new chapter after easter and a slight change in direction plot-wise. We will brave these depths together and hopefully come out the other side with a much better story.


End file.
